SEGA Ideas for LEGO Dimensions
Hello everyone! Since Sonic made his appearance in LEGO Dimensions at his 25th anniversary last year, I thought that SEGA would give TT Games permission to use other series that they made. You can post your ideas for those SEGA characters on this. If you want to add official Abilities, check them here: http://lego-dimensions.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Ability Amitie (Fun Pack) by Moon Silvight Abilities *Acrobatics *Magic Spell *Sonar Smash *Rainbow LEGO Build *Super Speed *Super Strength Quotes *"Alrighty!!!" - her first entrance line *"Ready, steady go!!!!' - her second entrance line *"Watch me now!!!" - her third entrance line Vehicle/Gadget TBA Spotlight Theme W.I.P. Alex Kidd (Fun Pack) Abilities *Acrobatics *Super Strength **Super Strength Handles *Mini Access *Character Change (Shinobi Alex from the game Alex Kidd in Shinobi World) **Spinjitzu (Tornado) **Target (Dart) **Vine Cut **Sword Switches *Item Switch **Laser (Power Bracelet) **Relic Detection (Telepathy Ball) **Stealth (Teleport Powder) **Flight (Cane of Flight) **Drone (Magic Capsule A) **Magical Shield (Magic Capsule B) **Super Jump (Pogo Stick) **Invulnerability (Cape from The Enchanted Castle) Quotes *"Jan-Ken-Pon! It's me, Alex Kidd!" - Alex Kidd's first line when entering the game *"The prince of Radaxian is here!" - Alex Kidd's second line when entering the game *"Ready to get Jan-kend off?" - Alex Kidd's third line when entering the game *"I'm being late for Radaxian's Jan-ken Tournament if I'm staying here, goodbye!" - Alex Kidd's first line when leaving the game *"I hope how my father king feels when I'm out..." - Alex Kidd's second line when leaving the game *"I'm not going to be busy with some Item sales in Shops! Bye!" - Alex Kidd's third line when leaving the game *"Why I didn't use Cane of Flight for this!!!???" - Alex Kidd's first line in the Vortex *"Aaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!" - Alex Kidd's second line in the Vortex *"How did that happen!?" - Alex Kidd's line when respawning *"No a rice ball or a hamburger, but still great!" - Alex Kidd when getting a collectible *"Those stars in skies reminds me at Lost Stars on constellations..." - Alex Kidd's first idle line *"This rice ball/hamburger tastes good!" - Alex Kidd's second idle line *"Listen to me, kid. Stop those pointless jokes and be good!" - Alex Kidd when seeing Bart Simpson *"I heard you is very strong... want to break rocks with me? I should teach you my Shellcore technique." - Alex Kidd when seeing Superman **"Maybe soon. That would fit on my training." - Superman's response line *"A king ruling the underwater kingdom!? I would visit your kingdom one day." - Alex Kidd when seeing Aquaman *"Throw your axe aside and use your fists, your strength depends on them!" - Alex Kidd when seeing Gimli *"Are you one of Arians in my planet due to your ears? Your bow skills should help me in my adventures!" - Alex Kidd when seeing Legolas *"Do you like rice balls? They taste good." - Alex Kidd when seeing Scooby Doo or Shaggy. *"Hey you red one over here! You reminds me at times when I was a ninja and fighted against the Dark Ninja in Planet Shinobi!" - Alex Kidd when seeing Kai. *"Did you play my games? It's great to relive my good old days in High-Tech World Arcade!" - Alex Kidd when seeing Gamer Kid **"I did, Alex. I hope Sonic will share mascot's place alongside you." - Gamer Kid's response dialogue *"We're almost very similar, right? We can make adventures together!" - Alex Kidd when seeing Finn *"Hey Sonic, how's my company feels when I'm in your shadow?" - Alex Kidd when seeing Sonic the Hedgehog **"I have same feeling to you, Alex. I will give you a chance to make a big adventure yourself one day!" - Sonic's response dialogue *"Oh my gosh, you're so big compared to that giant grizzly bear with a sword I met before!" - Alex Kidd when seeing a Big-Fig or when riding a mech *"I'm ready for an another BMX race!" - Alex Kidd when riding any bike Vehicle/Gadget *Sukopako Motorcycle: The motorcycle Alex uses in his games and in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. Uses Accelerator Switches, Tow Bar and Speed. **Rebuild 1 - Suisui Boat: Converts into a boat from Miracle World. Uses Sailing (like other Water Vehicles) and Guardian. **Rebuild 2 - Peticopter: Converts into a pedal-powered helicopter which is used in Alex Kidd games and Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (as Alex's All-Star Move). Uses Flight, Accelerator Switches, Guardian, Tow Bar, Cargo Bar and Flight Dock. Spotlight Theme *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9UJGwy6HR0c (Alex Kidd's All-Star Theme - Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) Joe Musashi (Team Pack) Abilities *Acrobatics *Super Jump (Jutsu of Fushin) *Vine Cut *Sword Switches *Electricity (Jutsu of Ikazuchi) *Laser (Jutsu of Karyu) *Silver LEGO Blowup (Jutsu of Mijin; takes out 2/4 of Joe's health) *Stealth (Invisibility) *Target (Shuriken/Kunai) *Relic Detection *Wall Climb Quotes *"The Super Shinobi is here!" - Joe's first line when entering the game *"For the Oboro Clan!" - Joe's second line when entering the game *"If ZEED is behind this, I'm kicking their butts." - Joe's third line when entering the game *"I'm going to train my fellow students again. Bye." - Joe's first line when leaving the game *"Farewell. You really fought well." - Joe's second line when leaving the game *"Back to shadows as I need to. We should meet again!" - Joe's third line when leaving the game *"How ZEED did do those traps for me!!!???" - Joe's line in the Vortex *"Did I meet you before? I'm sure you fought me before..." - Joe when seeing Batman or Spider-Man **"You probably mean that I teamed up with that spider against you at the time." - Batman's response dialogue *"Spinjitzu? Seems interesting for a traditionally elemental ninja." - Joe when seeing any Ninjago character *"You really remind of the Super Ninja Cyborg who was ZEED's creation before I destroyed it on my third time against them." - Joe when seeing Zane *"It's a honor to meet you, sensei. I hope your ninjas and Oboro will team up one day." - Joe when seeing Sensei Wu/Splinter (TMNT) *"Who is this Espio you met? I should challenge him for honor and respect." - Joe when seeing Sonic the Hedgehog *"Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Ever since I met that infamous lizard monster named Godzilla..." - Joe when seeing a Big-Fig or when riding a mech *"Great, another Terminator sent to kill me again..." - Joe when seeing Cyberman *"So you was in my world to rescue your girlfriend? Now I become worried at my fiancee Naoko..." - Joe when seeing Alex Kidd on his Shinobi costume *"I'm legendary, though that started at rescuing children who are held as hostages..." - Joe's idle line *"Come get me and take this!" - Joe's line when in combat *"ZEED is probably searching for this, I'm going to take this before them..." - Joe's line when getting a collectible *"Darn it, my ninjutsu skills are useless for this..." - Joe's line when unable to solve a puzzle *""Is that your best, you pathetic enemy?" - Joe's line when respawning Vehicle/Gadget *Black Turtle: A helicopter boss from the original 1987 Shinobi game. Uses Flight, Cargo Bar, Flight Dock and Guardian. **Rebuild 1 - Black Bomber: Converts into a flying bomber jet with bomb cannons. Uses Flight, Flight Dock, Cargo Bar and Special Attack. **Rebuild 2 - Black Cycle: Converts into a motorcycle that Joe used in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed except that it has colors of Black Turtle instead. Uses Accelerator Switches, Tow Bar, Speed, Guardian and Special Attack. Spotlight Theme *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4PdvVd-t1Vo (Stage 1 - Revenge of Shinobi) Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Lists Category:SEGA Category:Random Category:Tonipelimies's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Alex Kidd Category:Shinobi Category:Golden Axe